


Love Hurts

by CrimsonCarnations



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Police, Anxiety, Betrayal, Blood, Blood Drinking, Cannibalism, Cops, Death, Eventual Smut, Flay, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mental, Mental Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out Of Character Italy, Out Of Character Spain, Physical Abuse, Plot Twists, Prison, Public Death, Romano's Filthy Vocabulary, Slow To Update, flash backs, flaying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonCarnations/pseuds/CrimsonCarnations
Summary: Feliciano has changed and he loves to make Antonio do all his dirty work for him. But Lovino loves Antonio and doesn't want it to be true.





	1. Chapter 1

Lovino looked over the case with a sigh. He was so tired of this. He knew who it was. He wanted to turn him in. The biggest problem was that is was Antonio. It wasn’t the Spaniard's fault. He wasn’t doing this because he wanted to. But he refused to admit that. Someone was forcing him to do this. That was the only reason Lovino hadn’t turned him in. Lovino’s problem? Antonio wouldn’t tell him who it was. Antonio said that Lovino would be upset with him and he didn’t want that. So Lovino kept quiet. He wouldn’t say anything. 

 

Feliciano came over and sat next to his brother by his desk. “Lovi, you really should take a break. You know, Antonio called. He said he’d like to take you to dinner tonight. I think you should go. It’ll be good for you” He smiled. “You’re my brother and it means a lot to me that you want to find out what happened to Sebastian. I know you never really got to know him. But it does mean a lot. My biggest problem is that if you overwork yourself you’ll never figure it out”

 

Lovino rolled his eyes. “I’m fine” he snapped. “I’ll go call Antonio. Don’t touch my shit” he grumbled. He got up and left the room with a heavy sigh. He called Antonio and agreed to dinner as long as he promised they wouldn’t talk about the case. 

 

Feliciano smirked and grabbed any of Lovino’s files that may lead to the discovery and left the room. He went down into the basement and shredded them then and there. “Sebastian!” he called. “Clean this up when it is done. I’m going out, I’ll be back before Lovino leaves and if he finds out you are down here I’ll have to kill you both and I really don’t want to have to hurt any of my family.”

 

Sebastian gave a nod. The only way Lovino would find out was if he managed to leave the basement which was practically impossible at this point. He had lost his tongue a while ago and Feliciano had made sure it wouldn’t heal properly. So the youngest of the three had no chances of telling Lovino what had happened anyway. 

 

Feliciano smirked, ruffling his younger brother’s hair. “Good boy” He hummed and left the room. He went out to his car and drove silently. He pulling into the parking lot of an old abandoned building. He climbed out of the car and hummed. “Tonio! Did Lovi accept your little date? We’re going to get him off your trail since your stupid little mistake” He snapped. He hummed and went up to his office, kicking his feet up on the desk. 

 

Antonio scowled in annoyance when he heard the Italian. He was hoping to get time to prepare for the date. “Yes, sir. Lovi accepted the date. We’ll be going in a few hours” He muttered. God how he hated that he agreed to this. Gilbert had agreed too and he was gone. Francis was still here but he didn’t seem to care much and Antonio was genuinely concerned for the blond. 

 

Feliciano nodded. “Good. Now, go get ready. I’ll be going home before you leave to pick him up. But I will be taking a few victims tonight so watch yourself. I will make sure they get on the news” he snapped. “Make sure Lovino is watching the news” 

 

Antonio nodded. “Yeah yeah I get it. I’m the one who came up with the plan” He growled. 

 

Feliciano looked up and stood immediately. He growled and slapped Antonio quickly. “Do not speak to me like that you worthless piece of shit” He snapped before turning on his heel and leaving Antonio in his office. 

 

Antonio’s eyes went wide and he felt at his cheeks. Tears built up in eyes and he ran outside. He slid to the ground and started to tremble as he remembered the past. He remembered what his father used to do to him. How his father hit him and called him worthless. Why was he letting Feliciano do this to him? He didn’t understand. But he wanted it to stop. He wanted to have the courage to go through with it. To tell Feliciano off, turn him in. Or worse. But he just couldn’t do it. 

 

Feliciano sighed heavily and got into his car, driving back home and looking through his things. He picked up the knife, the gun, and the ropes. He wasn’t sure who or what he was going to do yet. He just knew he had to kill a few people. He had to get it on the news but he also had to make sure that he didn’t get caught. He just hoped Antonio was doing well with Lovino still. They seemed to be all over each other. It was disgusting. He thought love was disgusting. But he needed to use it to his advantage frequently. God how hungry he was. Antonio just needed to hurry up. 

 

Antonio left and picked up Lovino, crying slightly still. He wiped his eyes and smiled weakly at Lovino. “Ready? We are going to a nice restaurant so I’m glad you’re dressed nicely. I’ll be paying. So give me your wallet now.” he stated. 

 

Lovino gave a huff and blushed before realizing that Antonio had been crying. “Tonio. You’re upset. You’ve been crying” he whispered. He made Antonio pull over and looked at his face. “What’s wrong? I told you. I am not going to tell anyone.”

 

Antonio shook his head. “It’s my dad. It’s nothing. We should have a nice night” he said shakily. 

 

Lovino shook his head in return. “No. What about your dad? Is he the one making you do this?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “What’s wrong?”

 

Antonio gulped. “No, he’s not. No one is making me do this Lovi. I told you that. I like hurting people. I just don’t want to hurt you because I love you” 

 

Lovino growled. “No. You are being forced but that is beside the point. What about your father? Stop avoiding my question, bastard!” 

 

Antonio flinched. He started to cry. “I didn’t want to tell you Lovi. But…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks to Antonio past make it hard for Antonio to talk and Lovino finds out what could really be going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feli shows the cannibalistic tendencies in this chapter. Fair Warning

“Antonio! Get your ass down here and explain to me why the fuck the dishes aren’t done yet?” Surem shouted up the stairs. He didn’t give Antonio time though. He marched right up the stairs and into the room Antonio shared with his brother Henrique. He pulled Antonio off of the bed by his ear and slapped him roughly, making Antonio fall to the ground, gasping. 

 

“L-Lo siento. I was doing homework” Antonio whimpered and stayed on the ground. He knew it would be worse if he stood up. He looked up at his father and then at the ground again. He never knew what to do. No matter what he did he wasn’t pleasing his father. He wanted him to get good grades but he had to keep up with the kitchen and the laundry. Those where his chores. 

 

“I can’t fucking believe you. That’s all I ask of you, you piece of shit. You’ll never amount to anything” He snapped. He kicked Antonio a few times before backing away. “Get those goddamn dishes done and if I find a speck of blood on this floor I’ll fucking beat your ass” He snapped before turning and leaving the Spanish males room. 

 

Antonio pushed himself to his feet and stumbled into the bathroom, spitting blood into the toilet and washing the blood from his face. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he went into the kitchen and began to do the dishes. 

 

Henrique walked into the kitchen and stopped Antonio. “Papai is going out. Please, wash up and do the rest of your homework. I’ll do the dishes.” He said gently, hugging his brother. “You’re almost 18 too. Don’t do what I did Antonio. Please leave” He whispered. 

 

Antonio looked up at the eldest of his siblings and cried weakly. He buried his face in his brother’s chest, wincing as he did. “Gracias, hermano” He whispered before going into the bathroom and bandaging the wounds from his beating. He finished his homework and started to put things into bags. He was glad Henrique, Estrella and himself had decided to get their own phone plan. He paid for his phone himself so his father couldn’t take it away. Henrique, his 21 year old brother had not moved out when he had the chance and now he couldn’t because every time he tried their father would break down and talk about how disappointed their mother would be in him. 

 

Estrella, his 18 year old sister, had left the day of her 18th birthday. She moved to Argentina and dyed her hair, just to spite their father. He loved her. He just felt terrible for his younger siblings. Once he was gone they would be harmed worse. Henrique always talked about taking the beatings for them. But he knew the portuguese male wouldn’t be able to handle that. 

 

Antonio sighed and closed his eyes. He just hoped that he could find a place to go once he left. He decided to move to Italy. He spoke Italian, after being forced to learn it, but he had always had a love for the country. So that was where he would go. 

 

And that is where he went. 

 

On Antonio’s 18th birthday he woke early and hugged all of his siblings goodbye, giving each something of his. Luis, he gave his guitar to and told him not to let their father find out he had it. Ricardo, he gave all his textbooks since he would be in the classes soon. Marisabel he gave some clothes of his, since she loved to dress in a masculine way. Sabina he gave his necklace, knowing he wouldn’t want to wear it once he was in Italy. And Henrique? Henrique received the ring that Antonio’s mother had given him. He knew how much Henrique missed her and he wanted the other to have what he could of hers. He hugged them all once more and snuck out before their father returned. 

 

Antonio got on a plane and passed out, on his way to a new, better life. He would meet new people, be accepted for being gay, get his own apartment, and he would never have to live through another beating again. 

 

He didn’t know it at the time, but that was not true. He also had no clue he would be wrapped up in a crime such as large as Feliciano’s. Not only was he a murderer but a cannibal as well. He would never tell Lovino this of course. He would never mention that it was Feliciano either. Not everything he told Lovino was a lie though. He did like to hurt people. It made him feel better about what his father had done to him back then, and what Feliciano did to him now. 

 

“I’m now 23 years old, I have lived in Italy for 5 years and I’m a wanted criminal. I bet you’re real proud of me now mom” He whispered. He looked at Lovino with a heavy sigh. “I’m sorry Lovi. I ruined our plans. We should still head out. Let’s get our minds off of this okay? No mentions of crime or the past” he said shakily before driving off. He looked at the time, starting to panic. He had to get there soon and he prayed Feliciano hadn’t started yet. Telling Lovino was a terrible decision and he shouldn’t have done it. 

 

Lovino had been crying by the end of the story. He felt terrible. Lovino had been treated poorly because of his brother. His perfect little brother. But he never had been abused. He felt terrible. He nodded, knowing he couldn’t stop Antonio at this point anyway. 

 

Antonio pulled into the parking lot and led Lovino in, getting them a table and sighing in relief as he noticed the news was on and Feliciano hadn’t been on yet. 

 

Antonio ordered their drinks and looked at Lovino. “So lovi, how’s your writing?” he asked. Lovino had been writing a book. Sure he was a police officer but he had a passion for writing. And Antonio loved it. His work was amazing. 

 

Lovino shrugged. “I’m a bit stuck. I want to continue but I am having trouble with one of the characters” he shrugged. 

 

“Breaking News! He’s at it again! Another cut apart victim has been found, this time only the head was left to the scene. The rest of the body appears to be missing!” A reporter's voice suddenly broke their conversation. 

 

Lovino’s head shot up. He looked at Antonio. “But...you’re…” he looked at the TV. “Were you just covering for someone?” he asked, staring at the TV in disbelief. 

 

Antonio sighed. “I’m sorry Lovi. I hurt someone once and I didn’t want anyone else to get in trouble so I said I have been doing it. But...I haven’t. I shouldn’t have lied.” That was his script. What Feliciano had told him to say. 

 

Lovino growled. “You bastard! This isn’t a joke! My files went missing this morning! I can’t find them! My baby brother is missing! I can’t fucking believe you!” He stood up and went to hit him but stopped, remembering the story. He stormed out of the restaurant and shook his head. He dug threw Antonio’s car in search for his wallet. 

 

Antonio stumbled out after him and pulled at his arm. “Wait! Lovino I’m so sorry! Please you can’t leave me now. I need you. I know who it is. I know who is doing it that’s why! That’s why I covered for him. I can’t let him get hurt. I’m so sorry Lovi” he sobbed softly, burying his face in Lovino’s back. “You’re all I have left”

 

Lovino turned around and pushed Antonio away. “I don’t care. Antonio I should lock you up for this. Just...I love you...Just leave me alone for a while” he snapped, finding his wallet and turning to begin walking. 

 

Antonio ran around in front of him. “Please! I paid for reservations. Let’s finish dinner and I’ll take you home and you can ignore me, forever if you want. Just please” He started to cry softly. 

 

Lovino looked at Antonio and sighed heavily. “Fine. But we only because you already paid” he snapped. He went back inside and sat at the table, starting to eat since the waiter had brought their food out while they were arguing outside. 

 

Antonio nodded. After they had finished eating, the Spaniard took Lovino home and went home himself. He gagged at the smell that the building he called home held. Feliciano had just finished dinner, it was obvious. 

 

The Italian in question came out and smirked. “Did he see the news? I’ll have you know the eyes are my favourite part and I had to leave them behind for you” he stated. He sipped at the cup in his hand and smirked. “Want some?” 

 

Antonio bit his lip. “I’m sorry. Yes he saw it. He was very upset with me. “ he whispered. He gagged again and shook his head. “I just wanted to head to bed.” he mumbled. 

 

Feliciano shrugged and chugged the rest of his last victims blood before tossing the cup into the kitchen sink. “There’s more in the fridge if you get thirsty~ See you tomorrow” Feliciano waved and left. He went home and went straight to the bathroom, washing himself then his mouth out and heading up to bed. He paused and went into Lovino’s room. “Lovi...did you see that there was more on the news? Wouldn’t that mean it wasn’t Antonio? He was with you” he whispered. 

 

Lovino looked up at his brother and scowled. “Yeah. It wasn’t Antonio.” He snapped.


	3. Chapter 3

Lovino gave a heavy sigh as he stood up. All the files were gone, deaths were happening while he was with Antonio, he just didn’t understand. Antonio had confessed to him. But he was with him so often now that it was practically impossible for it to be him. 

Lovino looked up from his coffee. “Antonio, I really need to know who did it. It means so much to me that we catch him. He’s eating people, you know that isn’t right. Please Tonio.” He sighed as he shook his head and sipped his coffee. Antonio would never tell him. There was no point in practicing in the mirror like this. It didn’t matter.

His phone ringing snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked at it. That number. Something about it was familiar and that was the only reason he answered it. He listened to a familiar voice on the other end of the line and his eyes went wide. “You fucking idiot!” He screamed before slamming the phone down and standing up. He got dressed and chugged the rest of his coffee. 

Lovino winced at first but ignored it as he climbed into the police car, turning on the siren and slamming his foot onto the gas pedal. He swerved through cars until he was at the station, climbing out of the car and slamming the door shut. He marched into the station and crossed his arms over his chest. “Where is he?”

The woman at the desk looked more than confused but she shrugged and pointed towards the containment cell, where Lovino proceeded to march once again. “Antonio you fucking asshole I fucking knew it” he felt tears building up in his eyes but he didn’t care. “I hope you realize this means we will not be together anymore” He snapped before turning and leaving. He didn’t say anything else. 

Antonio didn’t even get a chance to apologize or talk to Lovino, he was gone so quickly. He slid to the ground of the cell and pulled his knees up to chest. He used his only phone call to call Lovino and the Italian didn’t even give him the chance to explain. He wasn’t caught because of the murders. It was something entirely different. They just happened to notice that his fingerprints matched some of the crime scenes.

Lovino looked over the files that the other men had collected. He grumbled and looked at the chief. “I will do it. Don’t talk to him. Don’t even look at him. He was my boyfriend I will take care of it.” he snapped. 

“You are lucky I know about your anger issues” The chief snapped. “But get your ass into the interrogation room and find out who else has been doing these killings. Antonio hasn’t been eating them. So someone else has to be behind it” 

Lovino grumbled and nodded. He went into the interrogation room and Antonio was brought in as well. He glared at the Spaniard and crossed his arms. “Antonio this is the last chance I am going to give you to tell me who the hell is making you do this. He is eating people. He is killing people Antonio and we can stop him from doing it anymore.”

Antonio looked at Lovino. “All i will say is that you won’t be happy when you find out. And if you really think that breaking up with me when I am in a holding cell is going to get me to talk to you you are surely mistaken. I won’t tell you who it is and I won’t be talking to you so you might as well fuck off. I am sick of being treated like shit.”

Lovino raised an eyebrow and stood up. “What? What are you talking about? You don’t normally act like this? What do you mean you are sick of being treated like shit? You are the criminal working for some cannibal. You brought this all on yourself. You should know that working for a criminal means standing on the edge. One wrong move and you’re dead. Let alone a cannibal. For God sake Antonio he could eat you and you wouldn’t be able to stop it. You’re lucky to be here. You are safe here” he snapped. “And if you tell us who it is you’ll be safe at home too. If you tell us who it is you won’t have to be here. And for the record I have to break up with you. I am an officer and you are not allowed to be with me.” He growled before leaving the room. He told the chief that he would be back later. He had a lead. It wasn’t true but he wanted to check something. 

He went home, having had a realization. “Feliciano! Was anyone over before when Antonio and I went out on that date a bit ago? I have to check up on something.” But there was no answer. His eyes went wide and he started to panic. “Feliciano! Feli where are you?” he ran into the kitchen and noticed a note on the table, biting his lip. 

‘Ciao Fratello, if you get back early I headed out with Arthur to get some lunch. We will be back soon. No no one was home when Antonio and you went out on a date. I knew you would ask eventually and I kind of got sick of waiting. They found Sebastian fratello. He’s gone” 

Lovino read the note, more than confused. First of all, how the hell did Feliciano just happen to know that was why he came home early, second what did he mean Sebastian was gone? He asked, turning the note over. 

‘I recorded the news’ was written on the back. Lovino instantly went over to the tv and turned it on. He watched the same part of the recording over and over again, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Sebastian...I’m so sorry. I couldn’t stop this in time. God dammit I am so stupid. I am going to find who is doing this. I swear it. I am going to fucking kill him” he turned off the TV and ran up to his room, pulling out his phone and pausing as he clicked on Antonio’s contact name. He shook his head and tossed the phone away, lying with his face buried in the pillow. He cried for a while before sitting up again. He had to figure this out now. 

“What am I missing? I don’t understand. I have recounted what notes I had left. Something about this was different. He left Sebastian. Like he wanted me to see him. He wanted me to know Sebastian was gone.” he bit his lip and growled softly. 

On the other side of town Feliciano looked at Arthur with a heavy smirk. “My brother is dead.” he whispered. “Did you know that? I killed my own brother” he whispered, kissing Arthur’s neck and running his fingers along his cheeks. “I’m going to kill Antonio next” He whispered. “I’m going to get him out of prison then kill him. I can’t have him betraying me like this again” he grumbled. “I’m just going to need your help getting him out of prison” he whispered. 

Arthur hummed and ran his fingers through Feliciano’s hair and hummed a bit. “Mm I can get Antonio out. Don’t worry amore” he hummed. 

Feliciano gasped. “Oh I love it when you speak Italian, Arthur” he whispered, turning in his lap to be cradling him. “You’re so sexy when you’re hungry” he whispered. 

“Ooh I think I can show you a better way to see how sexy I am” Arthur kissed Feliciano deeply. 

\--

“You’re a lucky bastard Antonio” Arthur growled. “Just because I am a sheriff doesn’t mean I can go about getting you out of prison. You’re lucky Feliciano doesn’t kill you too” He snapped. “Lovino won’t be getting back together with you though. Feliciano is so upset. You better hope you have a good fucking story to tell” He pulled into the parking lot of the building they all shared and climbed out of the car. 

Feliciano was sitting in his desk and waiting with his arms crossed when Antonio came into the room. “You piece of shit. How fucking dare you get arrested. You better not have fucking told him anything about Arthur or I or I swear to god I will fucking stab your dead body”

Antonio’s eyes went wide and he gulped. “You’ll stab...You’ll stab my dead body?” he asked, taking a step back, only to bump into Arthur, who he looked up at. He bit his lip and started to tremble. “F-Feli I swear I’m not gonna mess up again. L-Lovi and I aren’t even t-together anymore.” 

Feliciano stood up and shook his head. “I don’t fucking care what you think you are going to do and what you aren’t going to do. I am sick of covering for you Antonio. I had to kill one of the best servants I had because of your ass. You don’t deserve to work for me and I can’t have you telling anyone who we are or where we are. That means you don’t get to keep living” He stated. 

Arthur grabbed Antonio suddenly and tossed him out of the office, not giving him the chance to get back up as he picked him up again and tossed him down the stairs. “I get to take out a lot of pent up aggression first though, right Feli?” he called over his shoulder as he began to descend the stairs. 

Antonio looked up at Arthur, already bleeding from his nose and forehead. “A-Arthur. F-Feli” he coughed and began to sob, whimpering softly. “Just tell Lovi I loved him a lot...okay?” he whispered then suddenly his whole world went black.


End file.
